dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Akatsuki Shiranui
Akatsuki Shiranu''i'(不知火暁; Shiranui akatsuki)'' is the Queen of Serena Sitri's peerage and a second-year student of Kuoh academy, being part of the night shift of Students, being introduced alongside the rest of the Peerage in Volume 10 of Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. She's descendant of Azazel and member of the Shiranui clan of wealthy noblemen during the Edo era. Her main objective in life is to retrieve the blueprints of Sacred Gear models from Enma Miyama not out of respect for her grandfather, but so that his spirit could 'finally rest knowing he did something good for once.'. Appearance Akatsuki is described as being a tall, pretty girl of golden eyes, pale skin and long and smooth black hair with a few golden ends and bangs, not unlike her father. Being a fallen angel, she's described as having a rather attractive and voluptuous body with measurements on par with Serena's. According to Ichijou, she has a cool and aloof aura surrounding herself, which unfortunately is dismissed after she opens her mouth. She's usually wearing the typical uniform of Kuoh's academy of white lined shirt, magenta corset-cape combination and black pants, usually wearing either leggings or shorts undernearth it. For being part-fallen angel, Akatsuki has one devil wing and other fallen angel wing which is described as being just like her grandfather's, as in, black as eternal and everlasting darkness. Personality Akatsuki has an unstable personality to the core: Nobody knows exactly what she's thinking about, as sometimes her silence can be cool, othertimes uneasy and even scary, and more often than not, can be quite uncaring and unpredictable, as when she used a Balance Breaker-indulcing gadget on Ichijou who almost threw up because of the scare. Even Serena herself has difficulty in understanding Akatsuki sometimes. However, her cool demeanor is only limited to her silence. Otherwise, Akatsuki tends to speak in a rather flanboyant and hammy tone, which while she thinks is cool and 'badass', others think it's corny and unnecessary, such shock with reality actually indulcing her to cry in nervousness. She's also quite sensitive to her own name, and hates when people make fun of it. During such times, she adopts a more frightning and serious personality which Ichijou thinks it suits her aura best. Berolina describes her stare of that of an eagle ready to strike. While considering her grandfather Azazel to be nothing than a "rapist, a hedonistic pig and a failure as a man, a leader and a friend", she doesn't hold grudges against those who admire him and even admits that he did help the world to become a better place. She's also one of the few people who pays respect for other fallen members of the Grigori, such as Baraqiel, Shamhazai and even Kokabiel. History Born from the Shiranui clan, a japanese family of nobles during the Edo Era, her great-great-mother Kagari Shiranui would fall in love and become one of Azazel's mistress under her real husband's nose, and then create a lineage who secretly was linked to the Governor General. After some generations, she was discovered by Tomoe Ikuse as being Azazel's descendant and asked to join the Grigori, however refusing and yet becoming member of Serena's peerage instead out of spite of her grandfather. Powers & Abilities 'Queen -' Being a queen Piece, Akatsuki has all the traits of the Knight, Bishop and Rook pieces, being Serena's more balanced Evil Piece. Just like Ichijou, she's a Mutation Piece. 'Dark Light-element Projection -' Being descendant of Azazel, Akatsuki is able to generate dark light-element weapons due to her lineage, which is deadly against creatures of the dark such as devils and evil spirits. She can also create a few dozens of light spears at will, but such move rapidly depletes her stamina. Her weapon of choice seems to be light-element swords. * '''Holy Elements - A technique Akatsuki thought herself based on Baraqiel's holy Lightning, in which she can infuse her light elements in some magical techniques that she learned as a devil. As such, despite not being as near as polished as Baraqiel's or Akeno's holy Lightning, Akatsuki can multiply the damage dealt by her elemental magic. Expert Swordsmanship - Trained under the traditional rule of the Shiranui family, Akatsuki is extremely skilled and versatile of the use of the sword, which she can generate at will using her light element. Master in Hand-to-hand combat -''' Akatsuki also learned how to defend herself armlessly as a member of the Shiranui family, as she can fight evenly against several ghouls and vampires at least twice her size at the same time. 'High demonic power -' Akatsuki is described as being relatively powerful for her age, on pair with Serena and stronger than Berolina by comparison. Her presence alone can bring an uneasy vibe to the enviroument and even the likes of Liu Bei rather avoid serious conflict with. Her peerage, which contains a hero, the wielder of Gae Bolg and a werewolf, is hopeless without her help. Flight - Akatsuki can use her devil/fallen angel wings to fly. Equipments Azazel's inventions Despite not wanting anything to do with her dead ancestor, Akatsuki is usually using some of his inventions in order to better judge others and help her during battles. In those, includes: * 'Sacred Gear-stimulating machine -' A small machine shaped like a button that indulces reaction from the Sacred Gear, including Balance Breaker, for a brief moment. * 'High-tech glasses -' Glasses with lenses which can detect heat, power level and even information of targets and location. * Breasts-searching compass - A compass shaped like a knife which always points to the bustiest girl in the proximity. * 'Biting doll -' A doll shaped like a kokeshi which bites anyone who's having lewd thoughts. * 'Maouga -' Aazazel's giant robot powered by human hatred. She inherited from him and since then, it becomes a decoration near the Shiranui manor. Whirlwind Disaster Feather '''Whirlwind Disaster Feathers( ), also known as the "Wind of the Divine Peacock", is Akatsuki's Artificial Sacred Gear and one of the last created by Azazel which survived the Grigori's destruction. Shaped like a ruby-colored fan, it has the power to create plasma-like walls which can protect users from ranged attacks and even deflect them with the same force to where they were originally thrown. Triviate * Her appearance is based on the character Hiougi Karura from Yuragi-sou No Yuuna-san. * She's named after the Model ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam used by the character Mu La Flaga from Gundam SEED. Her ancestor, Kagari, is also named after the previous pilot of the same model, Cagalli Mula Atha. ** Her name also means "Unknown flame of Dawn" which in itself is a reference to Lucifer/Helel, considered the first fallen angel. * Just like other queens such as Ichijou and Aria, she's named after an astrologic phenomenon. In her case, dawn. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Characters